


Stairway to nowhere.

by Takeitawaypenny



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boats and lighthouses, Dreams, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeitawaypenny/pseuds/Takeitawaypenny
Summary: Peter has a bad dream and has to make sure Mj is okay.





	Stairway to nowhere.

“Add an alligator they are the scariest reptiles.” 

“Yeah, Yeah and creepy staircase that leads to nowhere.”

“Hey this is my drawing remember!” Peter grumbles as he hunches down closer to the picture he has been working on for the past hour.  
He probably would’ve been finished if he didn’t have his little cousins breathing down his neck. 

“Boys! Time for bed!” Aunt May calls down the stairs.

“I’m almost done.”

“Now!”

Jonathan stomps up the stairs followed by “The bats” which he likes to call his cousins because they are always dressed in those stupid capes, leaving behind his drawing unfinished and forgotten on the kitchen table.

He goes to his bedroom and falls asleep before he can even change into his pajamas.

 

“Tighten the sail around the port bow.” She orders me although I can barely hear her over the sound of rushing waves coming from all sides. The salty sea air sprays in my face.

“I’m on it!” I scream. 

 

The only thing clueing me in to the fact that I’m not alone is the sight of her yellow raincoat vivid against the greys of the fog and rough waters below us. 

“Let’s go below deck before this wind sweeps us away!” My captain yells to me from her spot at the stern.

I’ve never heard such a great idea. The water rolls off of my coat as I make my way inside. I light a single candle in the middle of the table where we have kept that cursed map the led us to the middle of these seas in the first place. I just had to listen to her. 

“Come with me” she said “it will be an adventure.” Little did I know we would get swept away in the middle of a storm.

“Are you complaining about me?”

“Am I thinking aloud again?”

“Yes you are, it’s really getting rough out there I figured we would be there by now.” 

“Do you mind telling me where there is exactly?” 

“You will know soon enough.”

Thud.

Thud.

Peter rolls over. “Chase must have knocked over his baseball again.” He mumbles to himself as he falls back asleep.

“We’ve made it!” she cries as she steps onto land. I look up to see the tallest light house I’ve ever seen surrounded by a moat containing. 

“Are those…” snap “alligators? Yep.” My friend says as she crosses a bridge into the pitch black lighthouse.

If it weren’t for the Alligators and the fog looming around I would have preferred to stay far away from the entrance. The rhythmic snapping of jaws and shuffling of water carry me on my way to the splintering wood of the lighthouse door. 

There were trees far from the coast line but their swaying did nothing to comfort me. As lightning struck and thunder rolled overhead I was forced to hasten my retreat inside. 

“It’s kind of creepy in here isn’t it?”

I voice my opinion to my friend as I inspect the spider webs on the walls and the mouse droppings on the floor.

“Right?.Right?..hey yellow coat where are you?” I joke to try to hide my concern.

Where did she go? She was just here a second ago? 

“Boo!” I scream and jump a foot in the air as my former best friend comes out from a hallway. 

“Why did you do that? You scared me half to death I thought something happened to you!”

She tries to stop laughing as I try to stop shaking. The sound of her joy bouncing off the rocky walls only adds to my annoyance. 

“Oh you look really angry sorry.” She adds once she sees the look on my face. “I found this stair case over here and I figured we could go up.”

She points over her shoulder past a dark doorway to a stone staircase. I look to where she is pointing I can’t help but feel unease. The stairwell is dark and cold without an end in sight, much like the waters we just escaped from.

“I guess we could if you really want too.” No I do not want to go up the creepy staircase.

“Let’s go then, The map I found said ‘treasure can be found in the oddest of places’ and this place sure is odd.”

“I am not sure odd is the word I would use maybe dangerous or haunted even.” I say because it is the truth.If I wasn’t friends with her I would never do any of this crazy stuff.

“Stop being such a coward.”

We start making our way up the stairs, pass a sign that definitely did not say “continue on, this path is safe.” The sound of our rubber boots and heavy breathing echoing off the walls as we continue to climb higher. The only light is coming from the paneless windows lining the cold stone walls as they spiral up in the same wide circle as the steps do.

My captain’s vibrant yellow raincoat gleams comically in contrast to the darkness that has enveloped us. 

“It shouldn’t be long now.” She says quietly as if she is trying not to disturb the bats that are snoozing above us.

I don’t believe her any more than I did an hour ago. The rhythmic steps of our boots have now been joined by the occasional flap of a restless bat or a creak from an unknown source. Finally I can see the light at the end of this winding vertical tunnel. Only for my companion and I to be met with the strongest wind I have ever encountered. 

The old lighthouse isn’t even a lighthouse. The only thing there is a circular flattop made of large rough stones. I turn to see my partner has lost her footing and is starting to teeter towards the edge.

“Peter!” she cries as she falls off the edge of this odd structure.

“Michelle!” I scream back but it is too late, she is gone. So I scream until the fog surrounds me.

 

Peter wakes up screaming. Only one thought on his brain.

“I have to see Mj.” He tells his aunt as he wakes her up from her own dreamless sleep.

It was just barely day break but he needs to make sure she’s okay.

“Okay you can ride your bike to her house but I doubt she’s awake.” She says noting her nephew’s obvious distress.

Peter races down the stairs not bothering to change because he wore his clothes to bed last night.

He notices his drawing of a sailboat on the table he’ll have to remember to tell Dave that his staircase does lead somewhere.

He shudders at the memory.

He makes it outside to his bicycle and is on his way to Michelle’s apartment. He climbs up the fire escape knocks on her window not wanting to wake her family up. She opens it after the fifth knock. 

“It’s 6:30 in the morning.” 

“I know I just had to see you!” he tells her quickly because she looks like she is going to throw something at him.

“Okay you’ve seen me. Is that all?”

“Yeah. Oh and you look really good in yellow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so this was very random and kind of terrible. Long story short this was a creative writing assignment I had to do last year. And when I wrote it I had Peter and Mj in mind. So know I just tweaked it a bit so I could put it up here. 
> 
> Sorry if you hated it, Penny.


End file.
